Harbinger Lost
by LadyAshling
Summary: The Harbinger disappears. Chaos ensues. *One Shot* Rated M for strong language, sexual situations, and violence. Don't read if you don't like.


**Disclaimer: All character belong to Bethesda. Except for Britte - she's mine. Just having fun. **

* * *

A high-pitched giggle woke her up, followed by a low chuckle and then the rhythmic thumping of the bed next door. Mortified, Britte smashed her pillow over her ears, desperately trying to drown out the amorous moans from Farkas' room. It was the third time this week that she'd heard his…nighttime activities with one of the local bar wenches. A strangled cry was quickly muted as the girl reached her peak finally plunging Jorrvaskr into silence again. After a few moments Britte cautiously eased the pillow off her head, leaning back with a weary sigh. Those girls had no idea how much she envied them. Blinking back tears, the Harbinger fell asleep, praying to the Nine that there would be no more interruptions that night.

Later the next day Ria found the Harbinger enjoying the lovely spring weather on the back porch and took a seat beside her with a smile. Britte offered to share her sweetroll with the Imperial as the women talked, sharing stories and local gossip easily. Ria had been the only woman in the Companions that had truly warmed up to her. She stayed out of Njada's way and Aela didn't seem to have much use for her, especially after Britte gave up the beast blood. Ria, though, had been friendly to her since her first day and they had spent hours training in the courtyard together in between jobs.

Ria licked the icing from her fingers, casting a furtive glance at her soft-spoken Companion. "You have a house in town. Why don't you stay there…on certain evenings?"

Britte sighed sadly, suddenly very interested in her lap. "Breezehome is a fine house, but it's empty and lonely. Too quiet. I like Jorrvaskr." She looked up at Ria with a smile. "The liveliness, the fights, the songs during dinner – this is my family. It…would be cowardly."

The Imperial frowned. "There are times when silence is necessary. And leaving for a night isn't cowardly. Just think of it as another form of self-preservation." The Harbinger picked at the dry spots on her hands nervously. "You should -"

"No," Britte interrupted. "I can't tell him. He doesn't see me like that and it would only make things awkward." Turning her gaze to the horizon, Britte spoke softly. "I'm going to leave town for a few days."

"Where are you going," Ria asked anxiously. Britte shrugged with a humorless smile.

"I don't know, but trouble always seems to find me. I'll be back in a few days. Tell Vilkas to watch the hall for me, okay?"

Ria jumped up when Britte stood and began walking away. "Wait! You're leaving now?"

The red haired woman tilted her head slightly, similar to a bird trying to decide if it should take flight. "Why not? I have no pressing business to keep me here." Her words sounded ominous and caused Ria to shiver involuntarily despite the warm weather. "Goodbye, Ria."

Ria watched her square her shoulders and stride briskly into Whiterun with a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. Torvar meandered around the corner whistling a jaunty pub song, snapping her out of her frozen stance. "Torvar, have you seen Vilkas?"

The blond man smirked drunkenly. "He's inside last I saw." Thanking him distractedly, the Imperial rushed into the mead hall, quickly locating Vilkas on a bench in the corner.

"Vilkas, I need to speak to you." The warrior glanced up sharply by the weird tone of the woman's voice. "Alone." Standing with a huff Vilkas indicated she should follow him to his room, hoping that he wouldn't be asked to settle some dispute among the women again. He rubbed his large hand across his forehead and wondered why she didn't go to Britte for this stuff.

"Okay, what's going on," Vilkas asked when they were alone.

Ria bit her lip worriedly. She felt guilty betraying her friend's confidence, but she was afraid for her. "Britte is gone." To say that Vilkas was shocked would be an understatement. That had not been what he'd been expecting to hear.

"What do you mean gone? Tell me what you know, woman!"

"I don't know! She just said she was leaving for a few days, but she didn't say where she was going and she said to leave you in charge. But the way she said it, Vilkas…I think our Harbinger is going on a suicide mission."

The warrior sniffed derisiviely. "Why would she do that?" Ria's face darkened in anger and Vilkas stepped back slightly. A woman's wrath was not something to take lightly.

"For the love of all the gods! Does no one see that she is hopelessly, desperately in love with your brother? The same man who insists on bringing tramps to his bed and fucking them senseless right next door to her?!"

As her words sank into Vilkas' thick skull his stomach dropped with it. "Shit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because she's my friend and Britte didn't want Farkas to know. I respected that until today. I'm only telling you because I'm worried, Vilkas."

He ran a hand across his face in frustration. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Ria grabbed him by his collar and seethed. "I don't care what you do, but you better fix this, Vilkas! Before we lose another Harbinger. Before we lose the Dragonborn. You had better find a way to bring Britte home because that's what family does!"

Vilkas nodded fervently at her insistence, knowing in his heart that she was right. Somehow, he would have to find her and bring the Harbinger home so they could work on repairing whatever ailed the Companions. "Alright, I'll handle it. Just don't tell anyone that the Harbinger has simply disappeared. If anyone asks, she's handling Companion business and that's all you know," he growled. Ria released him with a curt nod and stomped out of his quarters.

Making his way upstairs he searched for his brother, but when he didn't find him in the hall, he asked Aela where Farkas was and she told him that he'd taken Njada out for a bandit clean up. "He won't be back until tomorrow, at the earliest." Aela studied her Shield-Brother carefully with crossed arms. "Why? What's going on?"

Vilkas shook his head. "It's nothing. I needed him to run a job for me, but it looks like I'll be doing it since it can't wait. Can you watch the hall while I'm gone?"

The Huntress rocked back on her heels, well aware that he was lying to her, but knowing the man well enough to recognize that he wouldn't explain himself to anyone. "Why can't Britte do that? She's the Harbinger."

"She's out on business at the moment. Dragonborn related. So, you are the only one who can watch things since the entire Circle will be absent, save for you."

"Fine, Vilkas, but I expect you to tell me the truth about this mess later." Aela spun around angrily and headed for the courtyard, where he was sure she was going to pelt the targets with arrows in her rage. Grumbling to himself about the state of things with his family, Vilkas shouldered his axe to track down the Harbinger.

At the stables Vilkas inquired if any of them noticed which direction the Dragonborn headed. The stables master told the Companion that Britte had paid one thousand septims for a horse and rode towards Rorikstead. His stomach plummeted again – she bought a horse, not rented one. That meant she wasn't planning on coming back. Quickly renting a horse himself, Vilkas mounted and rode hard for the small hamlet, knowing she had a head start on him.

By the time he reached the tiny farming community night had descended on Skyrim. Tossing the reins and a septim to a local boy he called for him to water his steed as he dashed inside the inn. Locating the owner he asked the man if he'd seen a red-haired woman on a horse earlier that day, but the owner hadn't seen her. Someone cleared his throat behind him and he turned to see a young man with hair almost the same color as Britte's.

"I did. She was riding hard on the main road, but then veered through the trails. It leads to Markarth…and Forsworn territory."

Another patron's voice interjected, "And to the border. If someone is wanting to leave Skyrim that's the best place to do it." Vilkas worked his jaw back and forth uneasily. Laying a couple of gold on the table in thanks for the information, he dashed back outside to find his horse watered and waiting. Ruffling the boy's hair in appreciation the warrior mounted and turned the horse towards Markarth.

As he rode Vilkas could only curse Britte for her stubborn pride and Farkas for his obliviousness. But then he would feel guilty when he remembered he was complicit in things with his own blindness. He should have known that something was bothering her and tried to help. It's what he would have done for Kodlak – so why hadn't he done the same for Britte? Cursing himself now for his inability to fully accept her, Vilkas allowed his shame to berate him into riding harder.

The Companion reached the silver city with the dawn. Leaving his horse at the stables, he asked the guards if they had seen the Dragonborn recently. They replied in the negative explaining that the night watchmen had just been relieved. They suggested that he make his way to the guard tower and ask them. Suppressing a groan at the work the Harbinger was putting him through, Vilkas moved quickly, but carefully, up the precarious stairways and bridges to the guard tower.

He managed to catch one of the night watchmen in the entry hall and asked him the same question. The guard didn't remember seeing Britte, but he mentioned that she had a house in town. "Maybe her housecarl can help you," the guard answered with a yawn. Vilkas nodded tersely and followed the directions to Britte's house. Knocking authoritatively the Companion waited impatiently for the door to open. _I hope she's not crossing into High Rock or Hammerfell while I go on this wild goose chase!_

A burly Nord almost as large as him or his brother answered the door suspiciously with his one good eye. "Can I help you?"

Vilkas inclined his head. "I am Vilkas of the Companions. I am seeking our Harbinger, Britte. I have urgent business to discuss with her and was told she might be in Markarth."

The housecarl opened the door wider. "Hail, Companion. I am Argis the Bulwark, but I'm afraid that my Thane is not here." Vilkas hung his head in defeat. He'd lost her. She'd slipped through the Companions fingers like grains of sand. The Companions were doomed to lose their Harbingers, it seemed.

"I see. Well, I apologize for interrupting. I should head for Whiterun and see if I meet her on the way."

"Nonsense! Stay and eat something. You look exhausted, Companion. Food and drink are what you need lest you collapse in a ditch along the road." Vilkas laughed at the warrior's words.

"There is truth in your words, Argis. I will eat, but then I must leave." Argis nodded and waved him inside the manor warmly. After a fortifying meal to break his day long fast while sharing stories with a fellow brother-in-arms, Vilkas departed Vindrel Hall and headed for the Silver-Blood Inn. He disliked Markarth for its shady politics and corruption that leeched into everyday business dealings, but even he had to admit he was too done in to ride for Whiterun. Renting a room the Companion locked his door against thieves and fell into a deep sleep.

Vilkas woke up nearly nine hours later feeling refreshed. He still relished the novelty of such a thing. Since giving up the beast blood Vilkas slept more soundly and woke more rested than he could remember doing for years.

Even though the daylight was lost to him, Vilkas returned to the stables to claim his horse and headed for home. There was no reason to rush back since Britte was gone, so the warrior and his rented horse merely cantered leisurely towards the plains. The hours passed and his muscles ached, as he was not used to riding, but light finally began to push back the night on the outskirts of Rorikstead. Vilkas was about to veer the horse around the hamlet so that none of the villagers would see that a noble Companion had failed in his search for a woman - until a dragon darkened the sky gunning directly for the small community.

Spurring the horse forward Vilkas leapt off the mount and charged the massive lizard that had landed in some poor man's field. He hacked and slashed the creature with all his strength even though the cuts didn't seem to do much. An arrow whizzed forcefully past his ear, landing in the tender flesh around the dragon's eye.

"Brother, good to see you!" Farkas laughed behind him and unsheathed his greatsword to join his twin in cutting into the beast. Njada fiercely pummeled the dragon with her steel shield, momentarily surprising it and giving the warriors a reprieve. The creature focused its attention on the new annoyance allowing Vilkas to sink his axe past the armor scales and deep into its foreleg. The dragon reared back in pain, maw wide open and poised to close around whichever human was closest.

"GOL HAH DOV!" The force of the Voice knocked all the Companions over and they were amazed to see the dragon end its attack. They turned as one to see Britte standing behind and to the left of the dragon that looked at the woman expectantly. "Leave, zeymah. We do not fight to the death today."

The dragon bowed his head. "As you wish, Dovahkiin." Britte smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes as the dragon flew away. Farkas pulled Vilkas up and clapped him on the back. Njada glared daggers at Britte, slamming her sword in its sheath before marching down the hill.

Vilkas brushed his brother off him and stormed towards Britte; his earlier guilt towards her burning away in the heat of his anger. "Where…have you…been?" He glared threateningly at the woman. Farkas followed with concern and confusion.

"She's been with us, Vilkas." Britte crossed her arms and returned the warrior's enmity. Vilkas stuttered at his brother's words.

"But…I searched for you everywhere! I just came back from your house in Markarth! No one knew where you were…" He clenched his hands, trying to control the sudden urge to slap the smug grin from the haughty woman's face.

"I told Ria I was going to be fine."

Vilkas breathed deeply through his nose. _Deep breaths. Don't kill the Harbinger. _"That may be, but you didn't tell her _where_ you were going."

Britte smirked. "That's because I didn't know where Farkas and Njada had gone. It took me a day to track them down and join them on their bandit cleaning raid," she replied, smooth as an oil slick.

Farkas' lips twitched to see how easily she riled up his brother, but took pity on him just the same. "Vilkas, it's my fault."

His twin whipped around to stare him down. "You have no idea, Farkas."

Farkas sighed heavily. "Yes, I do. Britte tracked us down and helped out, but it was because she had something to tell me."

Vilkas growled, "And what, pray tell, was that?"

Britte pulled a necklace out of her armor. "That I love him." Vilkas reeled at the sight of the Amulet of Mara around her neck, glinting obscenely in the fresh morning light, and he lost his mind.

"No, no, no! This is insane! You left because you were mad or upset or whatever because Farkas has taken women to his bed instead of you. That doesn't equal marriage!"

Farkas glowered and roughly shoved his brother back a few steps. "Take it back," he growled.

Vilkas stood his ground, allowing his anger to speak for him. "No. It's true and you know it, Farkas. She's not in love with you! She's just in love with the idea of fucking you." Farkas sent his brother flying with his right hook.

"Haven't you noticed that every girl I took home was a redhead? Britte wasn't the only one too nervous to say something."

Britte stepped between the twins. "Vilkas is right, Farkas. I should have told someone what I was sort of planning, but honestly, I hadn't chosen my course of action until I was here, in Rorikstead."

The warrior picked himself off the ground, spitting blood into the dirt with a scowl. "Why should I believe anything you say, woman?"

She moved closer to him, her blue eyes flashing angrily, and Vilkas remembered the power she wielded. "Because I am the Harbinger of the Companions and I would not lie to my Shield-Brother." Glancing between his brother and Britte, noting the protective stance Farkas adopted beside her, Vilkas nodded in resignation.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

Farkas laughed dryly. "I wasn't asking you to, Brother."

Britte sighed heavily. "Lets just head to Jorrvaskr. I would really care for a bath and meal now." Tucking the amulet back into her armor the Harbinger walked towards the main road. Farkas shot one more glare to his brother before picking up his sword and following the red-haired woman.

Vilkas shook his head sadly. _Divines, I only ask that none of my nephews or nieces have such bright hair._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave reviews! **


End file.
